Lo que sucedió después
by LittleandBlueWinter
Summary: Por favor leer mi drabble "Conversación" para entender este fic. Es bastante corto./ Ruby ha golpeado a Red y esto deja en un completo desconcierto al campeón de Kanto. Al parecer, todos están enterados de la situación menos él y algo más sucede, Yellow lo evita. Por otra parte, Ruby ha decido comenzar a ser sincero con Sapphire.
1. Capitulo 1: Peleas

**Para leer este fic y entender el inicio es obligatorio leer mi drabble Conversación. Son solo ciento dieciséis palabras y son cien de historia así que no les ocupará mucho tiempo. Es muy importante que lo lean ¿Sí? **

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece... Aún.**

-o-

—¿Yellow-sempai?

La rubia comenzó a llorar antes de poder seguir hablando, Ruby por su parte solo la miraba atónito y sin palabras en su defensa. Estaba nervioso ya que no sabía que responder a lo enunciado por Yellow. La mano masculina del pelinegro retiro el enorme sombrero de paja de la mayor y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, quiso volver a actuar como un verdadero hombre.

Estaban en los almacenes del Centro Comercial de Celadon City. El ambiente helado y sombrío del lugar les obligo a quedarse juntos después de haberse separado accidentalmente de los demás pokédex holders. La idea de ir a ese lugar había sido de Blue ¿Quién iba a saber que solo era una idea de ella para poder ir a una liquidación? De alguna manera, apenas se abrieron las puertas Yellow junto a Ruby fueron arrastrados a los almacenes del lugar por la multitud.

Notaron que estaban encerrados cuando lograron dar con una de las puertas del lugar y esta se encontraba cerrada mientras que la otra se encontraba bloqueada por el gentío que había. En un principio, Ruby solo se había quejado de la pérdida de tiempo que era estar encerrado en un lugar tan sucio durante plena liquidación mientras que Yellow lo escuchaba en silencio.

Esperaron unas cuantas horas más en silencio, ya que en cierto modo se habían resignado a que sería algo complicado encontrarlos mientras estaban el lugar lleno de personas. Yellow interrumpió el sepulcral silencio que los había invadido con un estornudo y de ahí en adelante, la conversación había tomado un rumbo totalmente diferente al inicial.

Y ahora se encontraban ahí, sentados el uno al lado del otro sobre uno de los contenedores mientras que Yellow estaba llorando después de haber hablado con Ruby acerca de sus sentimientos. Por la cabeza del sorprendido chico de ojos rojos paso una pregunta específica ¿Sapphire había llorado de ese modo por él y su mentira de no recordar su declaración? La rubia lloraba desconsoladamente pero al mismo tiempo tratando de estar en silencio, como si aún estuviese intentando de reprimir sus sentimientos de rabia y tristeza por un tiempo más.

—¡E-Eres cruel, Ruby! —le gritó— ¡También lo es Red!

—¡¿Ye-Yellow-sempai?!

Ruby miro sorprendido a su sempai, pero ahora la entendía. Había sido realmente cruel y Red también lo era, aun si el campeón lo había olvidado en verdad. Se paró frente a Yellow y esta le miro con sus ojos llorosos sorprendida, unos segundos después, este le abrazaba cálidamente y la rubia no dudó en aferrarse al chico que sonreía con sinceridad.

—M-Me pregunto si Sapphire ha llorado de esta manera. —le comentó. — Siempre he querido protegerla, pero si ha llorado de esta manera... Al parecer solo la he dañado.

—¿Ruby-kun? —tartamudeo entre lágrimas la rubia.

—Tenemos que esperar. Estoy seguro que Sapphire no se irá si no nos encuentra, ella es así. —dijo con una sonrisa—Esa actitud de ella, junto con su olfato, rescataron a Popo.

Los verdes ojos de Yellow cesaron su caudal de lágrimas ante las palabras de Ruby. Él estaba tan seguro de ello y esa sensación fue traspasada a la rubia que sonrió. Nuevamente, fue un estornudo lo que interrumpió el, esta vez no incomodo, silencio. Ruby sonrió divertido mientras se sentaba nuevamente.

—Sí que eres enfermiza, Yellow-sempai. —le comentó mientras le pasaba su chaqueta y quedaba en una blusa sin mangas negra.

—Te equivocas, gracias. —susurró con una tímida sonrisa mientras veía que se sentaba a su lado. —Pero hace frío y enf...

—Solo no le digas a nadie de nuestra conversación. —le pidió rápidamente.

Ruby miró a Yellow y pensó que solo un grandísimo idiota no notaría que había llorado, sus ojos rojos y sus mejillas, aún con las lágrimas que las habían recorrido, la delataban. Pensó en pasarle un pañuelo para que se limpiara el rostro, pero antes de hacerlo sintió que la puerta que estaba en frente de ellos se abría.

Se miraron sonrientes y entre los pies que dejaba ver parte de la cortina metálica estaban todos sus amigos, incluyendo a los de Johto. La sonrisa de Ruby se deshizo al ver los pies de Red ¿Qué diría él si ve a Yellow así? Rápidamente comenzó a sacar el pañuelo que necesitaba, pero la voz de Sapphire le hizo paralizarse mientras se le venían a la mente imágenes de Sapphire llorando ¿Cómo era capaz de mirarla a la cara?

—¡Estoy segura que están aquí! —le gritaba Sappire al encargado. — ¡¿Ruby, están bien?!

—Son ellos. —dijo Yellow sonriendo mientras olvidaba sus lágrimas. —Al parecer, fue Sapphire la que nos encontró.

—S-Sí. —contestó Ruby sonriéndole.

Sus amigos entraron y notaron de inmediato las lágrimas de Yellow en sus mejillas. Los que estaban encerrados se acercaron a sus amigos mientras sonreían levemente por ser encontrados, pero al mismo tiempo, los demás sintieron que algo en ellos era diferente.

—¿Ruby, estás bien? —preguntó Sapphire. El de ojos rojos suspiró y luego le sonrió.

—Sí. Me alegra que nos hayas encontrado. —le dijo con una sonrisa. Sapphire se sonrojó. —Ese olfato de bestia tuyo te fue útil.

—¡Arg! ¡Ruby! —grito con fallidos intentos de golpearlos.

—¡Cielos, Yellow! ¡Nos tenías preocupados! —comentó con una sonrisa Red, pero esta se borró al ver con mayor detenimiento el rostro de la menor— Parecieras que hubieras llorado…

—¿¡Eh!? ¡No! ¡Te equivocas, Red-san! —gritó con nerviosismo mientras se secaba la cara con la manga de su ropa.

—Sí, debo de haberme equivocado—comentó para luego reír.

—Idiota. —le llamó Green con molestia llamando su atención.

El aura se puso tensa de inmediato. Sapphire solo alcanzo a ver la mirada asesina de Ruby después de las palabras de Red y lo vio dirigirse en dirección al mayor. El coordinador llamó a Red y este como siempre, le miró sonriente, pero al instante de voltear recibió un golpe directo en el rostro que le hizo caer al suelo.

—Estúpido.

La mirada de odio de Ruby hacia Red dejo a todos los presentes helados, incluyendo a Sapphire que no era la primera vez que lo veía así. Le pareció que su sempai había hecho algo muy malo para que el Ruby haya actuado así en pleno centro comercial y en frente de todos los demás. La nariz y la boca de Red comenzaron a sangrar.

—¿Q-Qué te pasa, Ruby? —le gritó Red tratando de arreglar las cosas inútilmente, pero era claro de que el menor aun deseaba golpearlo más.

—¡R-Ruby-kun! —gritó Yellow sujetándole de un brazo. — ¡Es-Esta bien! ¡Ya listo!

—¡Ruby! —gritó Sapphire.

Ruby se dio cuenta de su actitud, se había descontrolado y era una regla para él no comportarse así ¡Mucho menos en frente de todos! Había cometido un error, que no era precisamente golpear a Red, si no al mostrarse así nuevamente ante Sapphire. Apretó sus puños, pero optó por escuchar a Yellow y detenerse antes de dar un segundo golpe.

—Sapphire… Emerald… Nos vamos. —dijo con tono de orden.

Tomo de la mano a Sapphire y cargó a Emerald, mientras que estos, por la sorpresa, no podían negarse. Finalmente Ruby y Sapphire se fueron en Pilo y Emerald en su Mantine.

Gold ayudó a Red a levantarse mientras que tanto Green como Blue le miraban con cara de "te lo merecías". Aquel golpe había sido tan duro que el rostro de inmediato se le había hinchado.

—Yellow ¿Sabes que fue eso? —preguntó el oji-carmesí. La nombrada no respondió, es más, ni siquiera lo había mirado. Red sintió que algo en su interior se rompió.

—Green, lleva a Red al hospital. Los iré a ver después. —dijo Blue mientras llevaba a Yellow con ella. La seguían tanto Silver como Crystal.

—Sempai, ese golpe debió doler. —comentó Gold con un tono algo burlón—Vamos al hospital antes de que se hinche más.

-o-

**Chan chan chan... ¿A cuantos les gusto? Espero esto tenga de cuatro o seis capítulos así que sus comentarios serán importantes para fomentar mi inspiración :3 **

**Espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo ;3; **


	2. Capitulo 2: Avances

**Hola he aquí yo devuelta. Últimamente ando algo decaída, pero con ánimos de seguir adelante, así que no creo que me haya quedado muy bien este capitulo ni el anterior. Supongo que es mejor hacerlos cuando están las ideas frescas y no esperar como hice en esta ocasión con este fic. ****En fin, una última aclaración antes del capitulo: Hay una parte en donde se nombra una amiga de Yellow que no es Blue. Es una OC que cree hace algún tiempo para armar alguna historia que algún día escribiré.**

**Disclairmer: Pokémon no me pertenece.**

**-o-**

Pasó una semana después de aquel incidente. Yellow no fue a ver a Red ningún día de esos y Red cuando iba a visitarla no estaba: Winton le había dicho que se había ido a quedar a casa de una amiga y que no volvería por un tiempo. Nadie le explicaba la situación, pero sabía que debía de hablar con la rubia para aclararlo, en especial porque las llamadas a Hoenn eran totalmente rechazadas por Ruby, así que esa opción fue completamente borrada.

—Me pregunto dónde estará…—se dijo a si mismo Red afirmándose contra la pared de la cabaña.

—Pika pi.

—Me gustaría entenderte, amigo.

Miró a su alrededor, iría a hablar con Green, tal vez él le sería de algo de ayuda para comprender la situación. La hinchazón de su mejilla se había ido, pero el moretón no desaparecería tan fácilmente. Desanimado se encaminó al gimnasio de Viridian con la esperanza de que su mejor amigo le ayudara esta vez.

En Hoenn las cosas estaban algo extrañas. Ruby solo leía sus revistas acerca de concursos, aunque más parecía estar pensando en algo y la insistencia de Sapphire, junto con Emerald, por comprender lo sucedido no lograban sacar más palabras de él respecto a "ese día". Como todos, supusieron que Red le había hecho algo a Yellow pero que simplemente no quería hablar del tema.

Uno de esos días, Ruby recibió una llamada que le hizo sonreír levemente. Era Yellow y esta se escuchaba tranquila. Hablaron por unos minutos sin tocar ningún tema respecto a "ese día", pero después de unos segundos de silencio sintieron que debían hacerlo.

—Mamá, iré a mi cuarto. —dijo Ruby sujetando el teléfono.

—Esta bien, te llevaré algo de comer.

—No te preocupes, mamá. —respondió mientras pensaba que no quería engordar.

Los pies del chico de dieciséis años subieron la escalera llevándole a su habitación. Cerró la puerta y la ventana con cuidado y luego se recostó sobre su cama. Dirigió el teléfono a su oído y comenzó a hablar.

—¿Has hablado con Sapphire?

—Aún no tomo el valor para hablar con ella.

—Ya veo, deberías hacerlo. Te estaré animando ¡Esfuérzate, Ruby!

—Lo intentaré ¿Q-Qué hay de Red-sempai? No puedo creer que me haya descontrolado de esa manera, actué como un bruto.

—No. Lo golpeaste porque te preocupaste… Red-san esta… Bueno, la hinchazón de su mejilla debió haber bajado, creo. No lo he visto.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, porque necesitaba pensar un poco las cosas antes de hablar con él. Me pregunto cómo será la próxima vez que lo vea. Quizás este algo enfadado.

—No lo creo. Él debe estar preocupado después de todo, yo lo estaría.

—Gracias, Ruby.

—No, soy yo quien debe agradecerte, sempai. Te llamaré cuando hable con Sapphire y espero hagas lo mismo.

Luego de eso, cortaron algo más tranquilos. Yellow estaba en un lugar algo lúgubre y plagado de pokémon fantasmas de todas las regiones conocidas, quien vivía ahí les tenía un extraño apego. Dejó un pokénav sobre una mesita que había al lado de una cama y salió de la habitación. Chuchu le miró preocupada y la rubia tenía claro que ambas extrañaban a quien querían.

—¿Vamos a Viridian, Chuchu?

—¡Pika pika!

—Dejaré una nota que volveremos a casa de mi tío, de otro modo, ella se preocupará.

Yellow sonrió mientras dejaba una carta sobre la mesa. Al abrir las puertas de la gran casa, se vio el bosque Viridian. El exterior de aquella casa estaba cubierto de enredaderas que se mezclaban con los arboles que habían a su alrededor haciendo de ella un buen escondite.

En el gimnasio, se encontraban Red y Green hablando. El castaño era directo y breve como siempre, pero parecía algo nervioso por alguna razón, al campeón le parecía que tenía un extraño color rojo en las mejillas.

—¿Cu-Cuándo conociste a Yellow?

—Pues… Cuando todos la conocimos supongo. Después de que la elite four comen…

—Está bien ¿Sabes por qué te estaba buscando?

—Digamos que…

—Pika confió en ella porque la conocía, o al men…

—¡Tal vez la conoció cuando aún yo no lo capturaba!

Pika lanzó una descarga eléctrica a Red como diciéndole "Sabes de lo que hablan". El campeón bajó la mirada y sonrió un poco. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, había un lugar donde debía de ir, al parecer no debía seguir evitandole. Green le miró un poco con una sonrisa y al momento de que Red se fuera, echó hacia atrás la silla en la cual se encontraba.

—¡Blue, deja de hacerme cosquillas en los pies!

—Pero Greencito, es inevitable. —dijo ella desde abajo del escritorio.

El rostro de Green se tornó de color rojo mientras trataba de aguantarse la risa que le provocaba la acción de las manos de la castaña sobre sus pies. ¡Es que aguantar las cosquillas en los pies era imposible para cualquiera!

—¡Green! —Red abrió la puerta y vio a Blue desde una mala perspectiva, incluyendo a Green que tenía su rostro rojo como si tuviese vergüenza de algo. —Oh, no sabía…

—¡Red espera! —gritaron ambos con el rostro rojo.

—¡No se preocupen! ¡Voy a hablar con Yellow! —dijo el campeón huyendo del lugar. No sabía que sus amigos tuviesen ese tipo de relaciones.

Los castaños se miraron avergonzados, pero después de las últimas palabras de su amigo sonrieron. Aunque tendrían que explicarle después la situación porque al parecer estaban en una muy mala posición para que el campeón llegase a pensar algo así. Al menor a Green no le hacía gracia que su rival y mejor amigo pensara cosas raras.

Nuevamente en Hoenn, Ruby, en busca de otra revista, abrió la puerta de su armario y se encontró con Emerald que estaba escuchando su conversación con Yellow. El rostro del rubio se llenó de temor ante la inexpresiva mirada del mayor y este comenzó a pensar maneras de torturarlo por escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

—Creo que ya encontré una revista con la cual entretenerme.

—¿Emerald? ¿Qué paso? —preguntaron desde un woki-toki.

—Sapphire… Fui encontrado… Cambio.

Sapphire solo escuchó una pataleta de parte de Emerald, al parecer, tenía un espía caído. El armario donde Ruby guardaba alguna de sus revistas había sido una mala idea.

**-o-**

**Espero les haya gustado c:**


	3. Capitulo 3: Recuerdo

**Ho-Hola, gente de fanfiction. Siento haberme demorado tanto con el capitulo, pero bueno que se le va a hacer. Me hacen tan feliz los comentarios y cuando colocan en favoritos y se suscriben a la historia. Mis besos y agradecimientos a todos ustedes. Siento no contestar los comentarios, pero un día de estos se los responderé por mensaje privado agradeciéndoles. **

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece. **

**-o-**

La castaña llegó a Littlerood Town luego de transportarse lo más rápido posible por las lianas con la esperanza de salvar a Emerald de las garras del coordinador, necesitaba saber de qué hablaba Ruby con Yellow y porqué, según palabras del rubio, había sonreído al escuchar que se trataba de ella. Llegó a la puerta de la casa de Ruby con urgencia y antes de tocar, la puerta fue abierta por este con un rostro desentendido.

—¿Sapphire? —preguntó algo sorprendido.

Definitivamente estaba esperando a que fuera la madre de Ruby quien abriera la puerta, estar espiando al mayor usando a Emerald no había sido una buena idea, los habían atrapado de inmediato. Pero como siempre Ruby no hacía gesto alguno de molestia como si lo hubiera olvidado o nunca hubiera pasado. Ya que la chica no dio respuesta, el pelinegro cerró la puerta y paso por su lado rosando su mano con la propia.

—Vo-Voy a ir a la base, supongo que no la has limpiado. —dijo Ruby con un pequeño tartamudeo y escondiendo su rostro.

Luego de eso él siguió su caminata algo más rápido dejando a la castaña detenida al frente de la puerta de la casa. ¿Qué había sido eso? Realmente necesitaba las respuestas, pero su cuerpo no reaccionó sino hasta cuando habían pasado unos cinco minutos. Después iría a ver a Emerald, ahora necesitaba hablar con Ruby.

Por su parte, el campeón de Kanto estaba entrando en el bosque Viridian, no sabía dónde estaba la menor pero creía que la encontraría ahí, dibujando, pescando o paseando como siempre. Miró a su compañero Pika y se inclinó pidiendo un consejo de su parte.

—¿Sabes dónde conocí a Yellow? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

El pokémon miró a Red y comenzó a correr en dirección desconocida. El pelinegro no dudo en comenzar a seguirlo pero hubo un momento donde perdió de vista a su compañero y su caminata se volvió más lenta mientras lo buscaba a su alrededor. Sus pasos se comenzaban a dirigir a un lugar olvidado para él.

—Estoy seguro que pasé por aquí cuando me dirigía a la meseta añil. —se dijo a sí.

Se detuvo unos segundos y comenzó a sentir el aire a su alrededor tratando de recordar aquel viaje que le había hecho mejorar en sus batallas y ganar la Liga Pokémon hace tanto tiempo. ¿Diez años habían pasado? Qué rápido había pasado el tiempo, había conocido a tantas personas y sin decir las que le faltaban por conocer. Una sonrisa surgió en su rostro dándose cuenta de lo idiota que había sido cuando niño diciendo y olvidando tantas cosas.

—Ah, ya recordé. —dijo sonriendo mientras caminaba por aquel lugar. —Aquí fue donde conocí a Yellow ¿Verdad, Pika?

Pika salió de entre los arbustos junto con Chuchu, los ojos de Red se abrieron ante la sorpresa, si ella estaba con su pikachu entonces Yellow debía estar ahí cerca. Vio como Chuchu se acurrucaba al lado de Pika y mientras se inclinaba para acariciarlos les dijo:

—Supongo que se debían haber extrañaban mucho. Lo siento, fue mi culpa.

Yellow estaba atrás de uno de los árboles que rodeaban al campeón mientras que no sabía reaccionar ante sus palabras. Se sentía un tanto tonta, hacía unos minutos estaba tan decidida a hablar con Red que no podía creer que ahora se estuviera escondiendo de él mientras escuchaba las palabras que tanto anhelaba escuchar de parte del pelinegro. Su rostro se tornó algo carmín mientras ignoraba que su largo y rubio cabello se podían ver desde la posición donde se encontraba Red.

El pelinegro se levantó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la rubia quien solo sentía como los pasos de este retumbaban en sus oídos haciéndole sentir nerviosa. El mayor puso su mano en el tronco donde Yellow afirmaba su espalda y le sonrió esperando una respuesta de parte de ella que solo permanecía con el rostro bajo y en completo silencio. Red sabía que la menor había escuchado sus palabras, pero quería decírselas a ella, no a los pokémon que los acompañaban porque en ese instante, Yellow era lo más importante para él.

—Yellow. —dijo quedando frente a ella, esta no respondió. —No diré nada hasta que no me mires.

—S-Si miro a Red-san no sabré como reaccionaré.

—…

—Quizás lloré o tal ve…

—Yo seré quien seque sus lágrimas esta vez, así que mírame y escúchame bien, Yellow. —dijo con firmeza interrumpiéndole.

El silencio del lugar los acompañaba y lentamente la menor comenzó a levantar su rostro sonrojado hasta ver la mirada seria de Red. Una mirada penetrante que le impedía apartar la vista de esos ojos rojos, una mirada que nunca había visto en Red, quien no estaba sonriendo como siempre solía hacer.

—Red-san.

—Lo siento.

—¿Eh?

—Lo siento mucho, Yellow. Enserio, olvidé la promesa hasta que vine aquí. —dijo algo incómodo mientras que un leve sonrojo comenzaba a invadir su rostro. —Estas en todo tu derecho a decir que soy un idiota.

—Eres un idiota. —le dijo Yellow mientras sonreía. —Te merecías ese golpe.

—¡Uaa! ¡No me esperaba que fuera tan rápido!

La sonrisa de la rubia dejó hipnotizado a Red y luego de que esta comenzara a reír él también lo había comenzado a hacer mientras sujetaba su rostro. Estaba feliz, ambos lo estaban y todo había sido más simple de lo que creían que podía llegar a ser. ¿Por qué esa pelea con Ruby no pudo haber sido antes? Red abrazó a Yellow dejando en silencio nuevamente a la menor.

—Esto… ¿Red-san? —preguntó mientras se sonrojaba.

—Estoy feliz ¿Tú no?

—¡Cla-Claro que lo estoy!

—Entones no debe molestarte que te abrace.

—No es que lo haga, pero es algo… un tanto vergonzoso.

—Te extrañé mucho, Yellow.

—¿Eh?

Red se separó de Yellow y tomó el rostro de ella con ambas manos, su piel clara, sus ojos verdes y sus mejillas sonrojadas le hacían ver que quería estar con ella, acompañarla y cuidarla como siempre debió ser.

—Te extrañé tanto que por un segundo creí que podía perderte.

—Nunca podrías perderme, Red-san.

—¿Eh?

—Nunca digas eso, porque tú eres muy…

—¿Muy?

—E-E-Eres… Mu-mu-muy especial pa-para mí.

—Para mí también eres muy especial, Yellow. —dijo Red para luego besar la frente de la menor.

Esta vez, no solo sus mejillas se volvieron rojas, si no que su rostro completo se había vuelto rojo. Red al ver esta expresión de la menor rio, ya que le parecía tan linda y tierna en aquel instante que habría deseado volver a besarla para que se sonrojara aún más, pero no quería cometer errores esta vez, por lo que tomó a Yellow de la mano y le dijo que volvieran a Viridian City. La rubia obedeció en silencio mientras miraba su mano sujetada por Red, definitivamente era como el más lindo sueño que podía tener.

**-o-**

**Y me quedan unos dos capítulos por hacer ¡Ahí vamos con el Franticshipping en el próximo capitulo! Espero ese tenerlo más pronto que este TuT**


	4. Capítulo 4: Sinceridad

**¡Lo siento muchísimo! Pero me he estado centrando mucho más en los estudios y he dejado esto de lado. Ya solo queda el Epílogo así que les dejaré este penúltimo y corto capitulo que espero les guste. Esta centrado completamente en Ruby y Sapphire (¡Al fin!)**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece ;_; **

**-o-**

Los peluches del lugar permanecían en el lugar en donde los había dejado y todo estaba más limpio de lo que había esperado. Sapphire era definitivamente una señorita para él, aunque probablemente no se lo diría sino hasta después de confesar que recordaba todo y que lo más importante: Que la amaba demasiado.

En silencio miró una repisa con tres peluches pequeños concentrándose en solo dos recordando su primer encuentro con Sapphire, después de llegar por segunda vez desde Johto. Miró la pokeball de Zuzu y le sonrió a él en su interior.

—Es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo—dijo con un suspiro.

Sapphire estaba en la entrada escuchando los pasos de Ruby y las breves palabras que decía en voz alta. Entró y le miró a los ojos, el pelinegro solo le dedicó una sonrisa mientras ordenaba el lugar.

—Está más limpio de lo que creí.

—Lo limpié el día de ayer—confesó Sapphire algo sonrojada.

La castaña vestía con la ropa confeccionada por Ruby y no con la ropa de hojas que solía vestir en sus investigaciones. Por alguna razón, sentía que el coordinador no iba a molestarla y a pesar de ello no se sentía en capacidad de decir palabra alguna de lo que quería decir.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Ruby haciéndose el desentendido.

—E-E-Emerald —tartamudeó sonrojada— ¿Qué le hiciste?

Ruby dudo en responder, estaba algo enfadado. Era algo que tenía que hablar solo con Sapphire y él, aunque eran amigos, no debía meterse. Por el momento le mentiría a la castaña acerca de lo sucedido con Emerald mientras pensaba en como tocar el tema. Después de hablar con Yellow estaba algo más motivado a acabar con el tema de una buena vez.

—Lo envié por correo a Johto.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Es tan pequeño que podía entrar en una de las cajas de mis revistas que estaban en el armario donde se escondía—dijo mientras miraba de reojo a Sapphire, por su reacción, se lo había creído— ¿Por qué me espiaban?

—Porque has actuado extraño últimamente—respondió Sapphire sin mirarle a la cara—. Estamos preocupados si todo esto tiene que ver con Red y Yellow-sempai. Sabes, todos están muy preocupados…

—Lo siento, pero eso me tiene sin cuidado.

—¡No seas insensible, Ruby!

—No es algo en lo que se deban meter. Todos me tienen sin cuidado.

La joven quiso golpearlo pero cuando ella se abalanzo sobre él, Ruby la jaló para sí cayendo ambos al suelo y dejando a Sapphire sobre él evitando lastimarla lo más mínimo. Cuando la entrenadora tomo conciencia de la acción de Ruby, notó como a este se le había caído el gorro por sujetarla a ella.

—Todos menos tú.

¿A que venían esas palabras? De seguro quería evitar la golpiza que le daría ahora que ella estaba sobre él. Estuvo a punto de golpearlo pero su movimiento se detuvo involuntariamente al ver esa cicatriz y lo que Ruby había hecho por ella. Él le sonreía como si estuviera gustoso de ser golpeado por ella.

—¿No me vas a golpear?

—No puedo hacerlo… Sabes que no.

—¿No crees que me lo merezco por hacerte llorar de esta manera?

—¡Porqué hablas ahora así, Ruby! —Le gritó empuñando sus manos sobre el pecho del coordinador junto con sus lágrimas presentes— ¡No logro comprenderte!

Las manos de él se dirigieron a su rostro y secaron el agua salada de sus mejillas. Ruby le sonreía y ella lo miraba frustrada. Sus acciones no sabía cómo tomarlas. Sapphire aflojó sus codos para cuando el pelinegro le daba un delicado beso en los labios de ella y luego se dejaba caer sobre el piso nuevamente. Lucía un poco avergonzado, pero no más que la castaña que tenía un incontrolable rojo que la invadía hasta las orejas.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Ruby?

—No tiene que haber una razón, mi Sapphire—le contestó mientras la abrazaba aún en el suelo.

—¿No lo olvidaras esta vez?

—No. Nunca más olvidaré algo importante.

—¡Ves como siempre lo recordabas! ¡Me hiciste creer que lo habías olvidado y que no era importante para ti!

—Lo siento, pero creí que era lo mejor.

—¿Qué dices Ruby?

—No quería cometer errores, pero los cometí siempre ¿No?

Sapphire no respondió nada pero estaba feliz. Abrazó a Ruby como diciéndole que estaba bien y se quedaron así un buen rato aprovechando de que él no se quejaba de la suciedad del piso. Pero había algo que le molestaba en sus pensamientos y eso era Yellow ¿Qué había sucedido con ella?

—Eh… Ruby.

—Dime—dijo con disposición a responder todo.

—¿Q-Qué sucedió con Yellow-sempai el otro día?

—Ah, eso. No sé si deba responder.

—¡Ruby! —le gritó.

—Entiendo, entiendo. No me trates de matar. Digamos que estuvimos conversando creo que teníamos cosas en común, logró hacer que yo quisiera hablar contigo.

—Ya veo.

La joven se levantó y le dijo a Ruby que la siguiera. Él le tomó la mano y Sapphire sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó. Esperó con ansias el día en el que no se avergonzara por estar así con el coordinador, que siempre estaba tan tranquilo, pero ahora debían ir a rescatar a Emerald.

Por su parte, el rubio estaba sobre la cama leyendo revistas mientras bebía leche y comía galletas. Definitivamente su amiga no era como las chicas que mostraban las revistas de moda de Ruby. Finalmente, recibió una llamada inesperada de parte de su amigo: La situación con Sapphire había sido solucionada exitosamente. **  
**

**-o-**

**Espero les haya gustado. Debo de decir que inicialmente tenía planeado que Ruby realmente hubiera enviado a Emerald por correo a Johto, pero luego consideré que Crystal lo habría matado si era ella quien recibía el paquete... Pienso que Ruby valoró su vida para no tomar esa decisión xD**


End file.
